The Idiot Who Stole My Heart
by LoneAlpha
Summary: Previously known as WHAT IF BY CHANCE! Falling in love was not on my to-do list, not on my today-list or even on my list-list! But then again neither was befriending them. This is the story about me and the idiot who stole my heart!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HELLO! People of earth,Pluto and denmark!(no offense) This is my re-edited version of **_**What If By Chance**_**! Hope you like it!**

**Summery: Falling in love was not on my to-do list, not on my today-list or even on my list-list! But neither was befriending them. This is the story about me and the **_**idiot who stole my heart**_**!**

**Things you need to remember:**

**Bella IS a vampire**

**her and the pack are bestest friends foreverz! **

**The Cullens are the new kids!**

**They're humans!**

**My new name is Stephanie Myer......okay FINE ! It's not....it's actually.....Fredward....Mullen!**

_**The Idiot Who Stole My Heart!**_

_**Chapter 1, I am NOT mythical!**_

"Izzy!" Jacob called me back to earth!

My name is Isabella Swan,but I prefer to be called Bella. I mean Isabella just sounds so old and posh! My dad's Charlie Swan...i mean chief Charlie Swan. I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Oh, and VERY pale skin...the reason for that is....nah I'm not going to tell you! Don't look at their puppy dog faces! Be strong Bella! You Can do it. Damn I looked! Fine I'll tell you....later. I personally think I look pretty plain! But according to my friends I'm anything but plain!

Jacob Black. My best friend since I could walk! Practically my brother! He had black hair and brown eyes. He lived on the small-("it's not small!" Jacob yelled!) Indian reservation on the coast. Also known as La Push!

Me and Jacob were also friends with Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry Jared and Paul! Sam was a teacher at Forks high school! The rest of us were students. We all lived in or near forks. And Forks is not just an eating utensil! It a rainy town in washinton, USA. A vert rainy town at that!

You're probably thinking why do we hang out with a teacher? Well we do! Because.....not telling you now!

"What!" I yelled at Jacob

"we're getting new students tomorrow!" was I meant to cheer or something?

"um..yay? Why do I care!?"

"'cause they're gonna be in our class!" oh okay that's-WAIT! What?

"what?" I asked dangerously! Jacob seemed to cower under my gaze!

"they're going to be in our class." he squeaked out! Oh joy! I'm going to have a bunch of new idiots in my class, as though Jacob wasn't enough!

"c'mon the guys are waitin!" we went to meet the pack in our meadow. Why don't we meet up at the mall, like normal people? I don't know! 'cause we're different!

"What's up?" i asked approaching them,

"nothing, Nada, zilch,nou-"

"i think we get the point Sam!" Yelled Embry. The rest of us laughed.

"what'daya think the new kids'll be like?" Paul said after we stopped laughing at Sam, for no reason what's so ever, nope none, nada,zilch, nou- great now Sam's got me doing it!

No had actually thought about this. I saw looks of thought and concentration on their faces. Even Jacob's, I know shocking right! Yup it should be on the news paper!

I wonder would the new kids be jocks? Emos? Musicians? Skaters? Or different? Like us. I hope no one thought this because then their hopes might chrus- damn they've thought of this and i can hope on their faces!

"let's play would you rather?"

"'kay Izzy, would you rather.....fall in love with one of the new kids or.....stay with Paul and Jacob for a year?"

hm, choices choices I think... " I'm sorry mates but I'd rather......-"

"hurry up, Bella!" who knew little kids had such BIG tempers!

"calm down Seth, I'd rather stay with them!" Falling in love is something I'll NEVER do! If you just said _never say never,_ well sorry to break it ya but you said it TWICE!

" why would you stay with Paul and Tweedledum!?" Leah asked a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm not dumb!" Jacob yelled.

"yeah you are! You can't even count to FIVE!"

"oh yeah, One....Two...Sixty-four...Thirty-seven....Five! Ha!" he yelled holding five fingers up! It's a mystery how he passed nursery!

"it's One, two, three, four, five! You douche!" we all laughed as Jacob pouted! The sun started to set. No I didn't pay attention to the time! Calling me an idiot is very mean! It's Jacob's nickname!

When I got home with the pack behind me we were what you called....shocked! There in my living room along with Charlie were seven other people. I heard Sam mutter something like '_blink_' to me. crap! You're probably wondering how you can forget to blink? Well I can! Yeah you people are so kind calling me freak, thanks! Note the sarcasm! If you didn't all I can say is; _wow, oh wow_!

Smile and back away slowly! When we got to the staircase,we legged it upstairs(at human pace).

Jared broke the only silence we've ever had by saying ' _I think they're the Cullens'_ which we smartly answered _'who'_

"the new kids!" oh!

Everyone was deep in thought...again. Why would Charlie invite them over...unless..they..were..like us? I saw everyone have the same thought and smile, well all apart from Quil. To who seth yelled "!" we burst out in laughtert at Quil's even more confused face!

When we stopped laughing there was some tension in the air. Where'd that come from? It came from no where! No where land!

" let's go to no where land!" I said jumping to my feet and pointing to a random direction!

"Iz, dude are you sure you don't have ADHD?" Jacob asked scared.

"nope!" I said popping the 'p'

we were interrupted by a knock at my door.

There was......

that's enough of my life for today! Bye!

I have one thing to say and that is Damn you and your memory! Okay the truth is.....I'm a....Vampire! What do you I'm meant to be mythical? I'm quite real, mind you! And the pack well they're......werewolves! No they're not mythical either and they're not meant to be!

Sheesh the only reason you people think they're myths is 'cause you're scared of the truth!

Anyway at the door was........

**A/N: I hoped you like it and tell me if it's better than What If By Chance!and sorry about any mistakes!  
**

**Please review....i get lonley without them! happy May-day folks! :)  
**


	2. Getting to Hate you

**A/N: I know you all want to shoot me right now, but al least I updated right? Heh heh I didn't think so too. I'm truly sorry but I have end of year tests in a couple days and i've been revising like mad!**

_**The Idiot Who Stole My Heart**_

_**Chapter 2, Getting To Hate You**_

At the door was...some random dude with bronze hair. That's SO cool, I mean it's as bronze as the medals! I want hair like his now!

"um...Charlie's calling you...guys down." he looked kind of intimdated maybe that's 'cause there's a vampire and a whole bunch of werewolves. But ya know it could be 'cause he's chicken. I mean who's scared of a blood-thirsty vampire and a bunch of werewolves who could kill you in a second, not me for one!

We walked down the stairs and saw random people sitting in my house. One of those people had gloden hair. OMG!she and the bronze-y haired dude could be human medals if only there was a sliver haired..guy..girl..person...thing? Whatever.

"um..er...hi?" Sam said...er..asked

"hi!" said a perky little pixie-ish person

"I don't mean to rude or anything, but who are you people and why are you in my house?" I asked...yelled it but asked no less. HEY! Don't give me that look! Oh, you know the look! The look, that I'm wrong and you know I killed my best friend's goldfish. I'm sorry kate! Even though I o't know anyone called kate.

"Oh, sorry your dad invited us, I'm Alice your new bestie!" I heard Jacob cough in the backgound, but my main consern right now is...WHAT THE HELL IS A BESTIE?

"um...that's nice?" I looked at the pack while was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe, even though i don't breathe. I was thankful she wasn't touching my skin or we'd be having problems.

"i'm Edward Cullen, but you already knew that!" WOW, someone's full of them self. 'be nice. Be nice. Be nice' I kept chanting over and over again in my head.

"no, I didn't know that, nice to meet you!" I smiled at him but he didn't return the favour. JERK! I really don't like him!

"hi I'm Renesme" a girl who looked just like Mr. Jerk said, but I seemed more like she said it to a speaical Alpha wolf who happenened to be my best friend. Hint hint, wink wink, smiley face.

After everyone had introuduced them self, we kinda split up in to pairs or groups. Sam and jasper went to talk about historicals wars. Yawn! Paul, Jared, Emmett and Seth all went to go pull pranks. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle went to go do...somethig boring. Alice and Rosealie went to go talk about clothes with Leah nodding occasionaly. Jacob most likely went to go ask out Renesme. I was stuck with Jerk-face Cullen.

"So, Renesme, do..you..er..w-want to-to..um..go.."

"yes?"

"out..with-with.. me?"

"i would-"

Edward stood up went to where they were at and yelled "NO!"

I came up behind him and asked why.

"because, I said so!"

"Oh, so because you say so, if you told the world to stop spinning would it?"

oh "Yes!"

"Stop being a jerk and let them go out!" with me and that thing were arguing we didn't see couple sneak out of the room.

"No unless you go out with me!"

"No!"

"THEN NO!"

Jacob came back in the room and started to beg at my knees! "please,please please!" stupid damn wolf eyes! Don't look bella...damn I looked, you guys can stop with the puppy-wolf-eyes too!

"FINE! The things I do for you!" Edward smirked, jacob smile and Alice had an evil Pixie look on her face.

Bye now...see you next Chapter!

But befor you go I have one question...WHAT THE HELL IS A BESTIE?

**A/N:really sorry I haven't updated! But if you review i'll update faster! Also really sorry about any mistakes!**


End file.
